Called
by SMARTCUTEFUNNYXD
Summary: Morgan is clearly unsatisfied in what she's getting from Hunter, but is unwilling to tell him this. So she takes matters into her own hands, literally, and finds a little assistance goes a long way. One-shot. Two POV's. Canon. HxM
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Called**

**Summary: Morgan is clearly unsatisfied in what she's getting from Hunter, but is unwilling to tell him this. So she takes matters into her own hands, literally, and finds a little assistance goes a long way. One-shot. Two POV's. Canon. HxM****  
**

**Rating: M**

**Essentially, the only reason I posted this was to see what kind of reaction I'm going to get. So react away~ **

**Reviews are appreciated. They satiate the starved beast inside of me that noms unicorns when left to its own devices. Save the unicorns. Review.**

* * *

"Mmm, Morgan," Hunter murmured in my ear, forearms to either side of me, bare chest above me, glistening with a slight sheen of sweat as he thrust into me. I moaned beneath him, the feeling of his length filling me almost too much to bear.

"Hunter," I sighed, arm wrapped around his broad shoulders, aching with desire for him. He leaned down and captured my lips with his, skillfully working in his tongue before breaking away, gasping for breath. I could hardly breathe between his thrusts and his kiss, and I panted, shaking slightly as he pushed in to me.

"Hunter," I began to moan in my mind, the words coming forward, about to leave my mouth as he-

I sat up directly in bed, his name still on my lips as I opened my eyes. My breath was coming heavily, and I couldn't see for a moment, my mage sight kicking in a moment later. As I calmed myself and began to take in where I was, I barely managed to stifle the groan of regret as a strong sense of disappointment washed through me.

"Goddammit," I muttered to myself as I realized I had been dreaming. This was the 3rd sex dream I'd had in the past two weeks about Hunter, and it had left me just as unsatisfied as the others, despite the increased clarity this one had been delivered with, tantalizingly real to my dreaming mind. I rubbed my hands in to my eyes, knowing I'd be unable to get to sleep for the rest of the night, the emotions from the dream never dropping off enough for me to regain unconsciousness.

I sat back against my pillows, exasperated as I contemplated what I would do for the rest of the evening. This was getting ridiculous. I was frustrated from my dreams about Hunter, which always left me unfulfilled and teetering on the brink. I wanted more than just thoughts, and as I sat and contemplated for a while longer, the answer slowly began to come to me.

I had never tried to pleasure myself before, never really having a reason to. I knew the basics of it, stolen knowledge from a small collection of steamy romance novels I'd read, and was fairly certain that it'd get rid of some of the tension that plagued my mind. I mean, Bree had told me she'd done it, and according to her, it was almost as good as the real thing. More than I'd wanted to know at the time, but I was grateful for the knowledge now as I cast my senses, making sure that the rest of my family was still sound asleep. I pushed my blankets a bit further off of me, and cast a last furtive glance around my room as I shut my eyes and slid one hand slowly down my pants.

Cautiously, my right hand passed the band of my underwear, and I wondered vaguely whether I should take them off. Deciding it was probably best, I slid them down, along with my sweatpants, secure in the knowledge that my bedroom door was shut tight and nobody was awake inside my house.

My hand circled up, gently glancing past my curls as I headed for my womanhood. In my mind, I began to picture Hunter, imagined my small hand as his, callused and large, seeking the place where it seemed all my nerves were concentrated. As I softly ran the pad of my middle finger up my slit, my muscles tightened involuntarily as I gave a slight shiver. Stroking myself, I imagined Hunter's voice and voluminous green eyes holding mine as his hand explored the region between my legs.

Feeling daring, I slid a single finger inside of me, barely coming up to my first knuckle, holding back a gasp at the sensation. In my mind, Hunter kissed the intake of air from my lips, drawing a finger back out just to slide it back in again, this time up to the second knuckle. I stifled another gasp, legs tightening around my hand, as I rolled my head to the side, thrilled in my small illusion.

My now-slick finger found no purchase against the smooth, inner walls of my vagina, and I drew it back out slowly, eyes screwed shut, hearing Hunter's voice speaking softly in my mind. My left hand, dormant until now, came up from being limp by my side to slowly, slowly run the edge of my fingernail up my side to circle my small breast inside my overlarge nightshirt. I imagined Hunter's other hand softly caressing the flesh, stroking it in to a small, hard peak of erection.

I nearly moaned aloud as I slid my entire finger in to my vagina, twisting to my side, fully kicking the covers off as I rejoiced in the sensation. My breath was coming faster, and I felt more alive as I pulled out again, only to push my finger back inside myself, my middle finger teasing the outside of my folds. Hunter was groaning in my ear as he explored me, and my mind felt deliciously pleased, though I knew there was only me on my bed and inside me. My libido paid almost no heed to who was doing the pleasuring, but moreover focused on the pleasure itself.

My left hand traveled across my chest, beginning to knead the other breast, flicking the nipple with a borrowed knowledge that the normal Morgan would never have thought of herself. My imagined Hunter was crouched over me, pressing a kiss on to the side of my neck as his hands worked my most sensitive areas. My left index finger circled my nipple as my right middle finger joined the one already inside me. I couldn't stop the soft moan of lust that escaped me, and I screwed my eyes shut even tighter for a moment, riding the wave of pleasure.

As I did this, with a cushioned shock, I felt a presence as familiar to me as my own wrap around me, and I felt the edges of my mouth lift. When I opened my eyes again, my head rolling back against my pillows, I was not shocked to see someone standing in the moonlight of my room, my hands continuing to move against me, as if of their own accord. My eyes slitted for a moment, a smile appearing fully on my mouth for a moment as I beckoned him forward with my eyes.

"Hunter," I moaned, finger circling my clit, eyes screwing shut again for a moment, but catching his smooth forward start of motion. When I opened them again a second later, he had approached my bed, a faint smile visible to me even in the darkness, his eyes drinking me in as I performed my fantasy.

"Mmm." My moan was wanton, and half for his benefit as he shucked his heavy coat and straddled me in one fluid motion, hands coming to rest on top of mine. He gently pushed them away, and took over, the transition smooth and even. A shudder ran through me as he first touched me, the feeling magnified seemingly 100 times from what I had been feeling. A vague thought struck me as he blotted out the moon coming from my window as he leaned in to kiss me: Bree had been wrong. It was nothing close to the real thing.

His hands showed his expertise, knowing exactly where to touch and stroke to elicit the strongest response from me. His mouth covered mine for the briefest of moments, my racing breathing rate not allowing for any more than that. The hand on my breasts worked wonders, and my eyes nearly rolled back in my head with pleasure as he moved his mouth there. It was all I could do not to cry out loud and possibly wake anyone up- I had never felt this strongly in my entire life. Hunter's hand pinched my nipple gently, and as I gasped, he ran the same hand to the back of my neck, holding me to him as he pushed two fingers inside of me. He smothered my gasp with his lips, and as I whimpered helplessly with desire against him, I felt the corners of his mouth turn up. I felt him inhale one breath as he plunged deeply in to me, fingers curling inside me to create the strongest sexual sensation I had ever felt in my life.

"Oh, Goddess, Hunter," I moaned out loud, gripping Hunter tightly as a shock wave coursed through my body, blinding me with pleasure. I dimly recognized it as my first orgasm, unable to stop the grin on my face as I realized that Hunter had more or less just taken my virginity, and with a finesse that I was certain could be matched by no one but him.

As I rode the subsequent waves, slowing and moving downward, I heard myself panting. I opened my eyes and looked up to see Hunter smiling knowingly down at me. I couldn't stop the answering smile, and felt magick course through me at the sight of him. With one hand caressing the side of my face, Hunter moved in to kiss me, pausing only to whisper some soft words that I could barely comprehend in my gloriously pleased and spent state.

"You called?"


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh, Hunter," Morgan moaned beneath me as I thrust in to her, and I kissed the words from her lips as she shivered. Her fingernails clawed at my back, leaving deliciously painful scratches that served only to enhance my enjoyment. Her warm eyes held my own as I pumped in to her, her body sliding against my own as she writhed in pleasure. I groaned in to her mouth- she was so warm and wet, and I-

I jolted awake, nearly falling off my low bed as I surfaced violently from the grasp of sleep. I gasped, surprise dominating me for a moment before disappointment coursed through me.

Just a dream.

I clawed at my eyelids, wishing I could return to sleep and my wonderful dream, but knowing I would be unable to. I eyed my appearance, glaring at the tent in my boxers that bespoke what my dream had been about. I cast my senses, and found the house devoid of anything but a sleeping Sky. I sighed to myself as I readjusted myself on the blankets: it was either a cold shower or weak fulfillment, and I wanted neither at the moment. What I really wanted was Morgan. Her soft hands caressing me, lips whispering naughty things in my ear, legs twining sinfully against mine-

I shook my head, snapping back to the present. Those thoughts were not helping the current situation. I sighed again as I laid back against the pillows: it was looking like my hand was all I was going to get tonight. Wrinkling my nose in frustration, I returned to my fantasy. My face slackened as I again imagined Morgan beneath me, moaning my name as she bucked against me.

"Hunter," she groaned, pressing herself against me, and close to being lost in my pleasure, it almost escaped me that I _had _heard my name. My eyes snapped open as I realized that Morgan had sent me a witch message. Frowning to myself, immediately wondering if anything was wrong, I began to dress myself mechanically. I paused for a moment as I examined the connection between us. But instead of sensing terror or apprehension, as I might expect with a nightmare coming from her, I was getting different emotions. My brow creased unconsciously as I deciphered them.

Lust. Pleasure. Then, a stifling sense of dissatisfaction. Need. My eyes widened as I realized what they meant.

Morgan was horny, and from the feel of it, she'd had a similar evening to mine thus far. But then why had she sent me a witch message? It took a moment for it to click.

Morgan wanted _me_. I couldn't keep the grin off my face. What made it better was that she had unconsciously sent the message, as there had been no follow up. She was moaning my name in her mind, and my grin grew wider as I contemplated the scenarios that had been running through her devious little mind.

Who was I to leave my girl unsatisfied?

I threw on the rest of my clothes and slunk out of the house, taking care not to wake Sky up. I sped down the empty road, checking the time on my watch as I did so. 2 o' clock. My smile never dissipated.

By the time I got to her house, I could further sense her, and felt an unexpected surge of pleasure from her. I pushed it down inside of me and snuck in to her house, making myself unnoticeable and silent, in case her parents or sister woke up. I crept up the stairs, now hearing moans coming from her bedroom. I shook my head, eyes crinkling in a smile as I cast a silencing spell on her room. If she wasn't more careful, she was going to have a bit of a problem. We couldn't have just anyone hearing the sounds of her heedless pleasure, now could we?

I knew she had not yet seen or sensed me as I silently entered her room, my mage sight adjusting the scene so I could see. She was writhing on the bed, groaning as she touched herself in all the places I ached to, head lolling back against the pillows, legs pushing herself higher on the bed. The tension and desire for release was palpable in the room. I smiled darkly as I wrapped my essence around hers, and the smile came upon her face before she opened her eyes. Then, they flickered open, and with her teeth holding her lower lip and her hair strewn messily across her face and pillow, she was every sexy vision I had ever had of her, despite the fact that her shirt was still on.

"Hunter," she whisper-moaned, and it was all I could do not to shuck my pants and take her right there. As it was, I slunk forward and straddled her on the bed, her body coiling beneath me like a loaded spring, ready to fire off at any moment. Her panting breaths were music to my ears, and I slid my hands down her body, coming to rest where her hands were ceaselessly working. I took over, wetting my finger on her soaked folds before plunging headlong in to her, the musical groan she released making me nearly howl with want.

My other hand began to stroke her breast, and as she took in a breath to groan again, I silenced it with my mouth, kissing her forcefully before she had to back away to draw a breath. Her legs tightened around my hand, her eyes urging me deeper inside before she shut them tight, making a high keening sound in the back of her throat. She bucked lightly against me, and I noticed that my cock was throbbing painfully at her reaction. _Another time_, I thought to myself as I drank her in.

Smirking, I lowered my mouth to her breast and watched her reaction, and reveled in the strangled groan she delivered, responding intensely to my ministrations. I flicked my tongue against her, and her previously dormant hands pulled me closer to her, not loosening for even a moment. I pulled my finger almost all the way out of her, just to plunge in again, this time with two fingers. My third finger circled outside, just below where my first two fingers were, and her panting moans were a symphony of pleasure.

A sideways smile twisted my lips as I suddenly curled my fingers inside of her, and I muffled the shriek she gave me with my lips. The hand that had been tracing her side pulled her to me, and when I kissed her almost viciously, she responded with a ferocity that was entirely Morgan.

A moment later, she pulled back, teeth grinding together as she reached her climax.

"Oh, Goddess, Hunter," she cried out, and she coursed over the edge, and it had to have been the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. Panting, her eyes opened to find mine, and I smiled down at her disheveled self, pulled apart and pieced back together with my help. A smile graced her lips as she came back down, slowly, smoothly. Unable to resist, I thumbed the side of her face, looking in her eyes as I moved in closer, a jibe coming to my lips almost without conscious thought. Right before I kissed her, I murmured it, so softly I might have worried that she hadn't heard it, had I not felt her mouth turn up in a laughing smile against mine.

"You called?"


End file.
